


we've got to stop meeting like this

by karaslance



Series: power girl charlotte [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, also lacey evans is a villain so there's that, charlotte as power girl, hello this is wildin, i really just love supergirl so, this is self indulgent i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaslance/pseuds/karaslance
Summary: She was going to throw herself into any dangerous situation she could just to see Power Girl again. That was the level of desperation she was going to stoop to and she was going to be the best damn damsel in distress the world had ever seen. The anti-Meg from Hercules, if you will. No, unlike Meg, she wanted her Herc to save her, over and over and over again, if only to see that smile just one more time.orI just wanted to write Charlotte as a superhero and what better person for her to save than bratty, stubborn Alexa?





	we've got to stop meeting like this

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic so uhhh if it sucks lemme know? you can hit me up on twitter @karasflair lol anyway I hope you enjoy at least. also I have plans to maybe write another power girl charlotte fic but with charlynch and poison ivy becky so we'll see if that happens? and if you want to, in the comments let me know which superheroes you hc wrestling women as! i'd love to know :)

Her life wasn’t supposed to go like this. She hadn’t planned for any of the events of the last three years to take place, yet here she was. On a foreign planet, reeling from the betrayal of her father, of which she found out after said backstabber had perished with the rest of her planet. 

So here she stood. Sole survivor of Krypton. The last daughter of a dead planet, the last speaker of a dead language, the only one to remember what the beautiful red sun looked like in the morning.

Sometimes, on certain nights, the pink sunset would remind her of home, and she would feel comforted, if only for a second, floating above the clouds. Speaking of floating, she hadn’t asked for these powers either. Upon crashing on Earth, the yellow sun granted her abilities she never could have dreamed of, and, like a sunflower, she blossomed into an ethereal being made of sunshine and fueled by a sort of photosynthesis.

For her first year on Earth, she’d done everything she could to fit in. She’d lived with a very kind woman named Natalya, who had found her lying motionless in her corn field that day, her body perfectly intact while her pod was torn into pieces around her. Natalya was unbelievably kind, especially given that an alien had just landed right in the middle of that year’s crops. 

Though, apparently that wasn’t as out of the ordinary as she had thought it would have been.

For the past seven years a group of Daxamites calling themselves “The Shield” have been protecting Earth, and, slowly but surely, more aliens were crawling out of the woodwork, even becoming legal citizens in some countries. To Natalya’s surprise, Charlotte had been all too familiar with this group of Daxamites, whom she had known from Krypton. 

Krypton and Daxam were sister planets, they shared the same red sun and were extremely close politically; culturally though, they were polar opposites. Krypton was a democracy, while Daxam was a monarchy. Krypton had many women as political leaders, while Daxam still held onto old fashioned ideas of women and their “place”. Being the daughter of Ric Zor-L, one of the political leaders of Krypton, Charlotte Zor-L had been extremely familiar with the royal family of Daxam: the Reigns. The Shield had been a group of troublemakers on Daxam, so it was refreshing to hear that they were being heroic.

‘A lot can change when you’re floating through space for eight years, I guess,’ Charlotte thought.

Now Earth didn’t only have The Shield to protect them, they had Power Girl as well. Over these past two years, Power Girl had become a household name, especially in National City where she was mainly spotted. The city was none the wiser that their resident hero was sitting right under their noses, though. 

Charlotte Zor-L, who now went by Charlotte Flair, per Nattie’s suggestion, had decided it was time to create a somewhat normal life for herself after Nattie had shown her the ropes of human life and helped her get a handle on her powers. So, a year after landing in that corn field, Charlotte watched as it faded into the distance until, when she looked back, she couldn’t see it from where she floated.

She had made a good life for herself in National City in the year after leaving Nattie’s. She had breezed through an online school, gotten a job as a personal trainer, and eventually opened her own gym, which was extremely popular now. Argo Gym, named after her hometown on Krypton, Argo City, was a huge success thanks to the unbelievable charm and talent of the owner and head trainer Charlotte Flair. 

Her best friend, Sonya Deville, was the only person other than Nattie who knew of her secret identity. She worked at the gym and was able to cover for her when disaster struck, just like it did this afternoon.

“Hey! Sonya, I, uh, forgot I have to go to this appointment. Would you mind holding down the fort while I’m gone?” Charlotte hurriedly asked, only half listening for a response as she focused on walking at a normal pace to her office in the back. Her super hearing was focused on one thing only now: a female voice screaming for help. She used her superspeed to change into her signature supersuit that Nattie helped make for her and flew to the rescue.

\--

Alexa Bliss had been minding her own damn business when all of a sudden her roof was split open by a woman, who seemed to be a supervillain of sorts, that was now standing in her living room. 

To say that this was a normal occurrence would be absurd, but Alexa wasn’t surprised, per say. When you live in National City and one of the world’s most powerful superheroes is protecting it, villains just seem to flock one by one to get their asses kicked by her. And, honestly, Alexa did not have the energy for this today.  
“My name, is Lacey Evans, and I am here to clean up the filth that has overtaken this ci-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we just get to why you’re here? I’m not in the mood for your dramatic backstory or your villainous speech,” Alexa interrupted.

This villain, Lacey apparently, was clearly irate now, not used to her victims being so brave, “Oh you think you’re brave, little girl? Well, maybe you wouldn’t be such a brat if I were threatening you with this!”

Lacey pulls a large cannon looking device out from the large metal pack she has on her back, flicking a switch, causing the barrel to start to glow orange. Now Alexa can properly take stock of the danger she got herself into. If she hadn’t been so busy being a snarky to a literal supervillain that crashed into her home, she would’ve noticed the two drones flying right above Lacey’s shoulders as well as how goddamn scary that canon looks.

Ever the stubborn one, Alexa still pokes and prods, “You think I’m scared of you? I’ve lived in National City for years. I was here for the entire Power Girl vs Rowdy Rousey battle, I have no fear anymore.”

That very same moment, Alexa’s supposedly teacup pig waltzes in the room, unaware of the gaping hole in the ceiling and the villain staring down his owner.

Lacey is now visibly even more horrified, “Is that a pig?! In your house?! Lord, you really are nasty!” She then smiles wickedly, “You know, I’ve been craving bacon lately,” she cocks her cannon and it makes an intense whirring sound, clearly gearing up to fire.

“No!” Alexa screams as she finally drops the facade and moves to stand in front of Larry Steve, now staring directly down the barrel of the orange glowing cannon.

The whirring intensified and just when Alexa thought she was done for, another hole was created in her roof, and Power Girl was suddenly holding her. 

Power Girl’s strong arms were wrapped around Alexa while her back faced Lacey. She was holding up her cape as a shield, and, when the blast went off, Alexa barely even flinched. Once the blast from the canon was finished, Power Girl winked at her one second and the next she was ripping the pack off of Lacey’s back. Everything was happening so fast: Power Girl shot the drones with her laser vision, she smashed the cannon across her knee, then she landed a solid punch to Lacey’s face, knocking her out cold.

“Be right back!” Alexa heard as Power Girl flew off to deliver Lacey to the police, creating yet another hole in the ceiling.

“These dumb superheroes and their inability to be considerate and use the existing holes in the roof,” Alexa grumbled as she sat down by Larry Steve on the floor, “I am glad she showed up, though.”

“Hey, I’m sorry about your roof,” Power Girl said as she seemingly materialized in her living room, seeming sheepish all of a sudden.

Power Girl rubbed the back of her neck and played with her cape. Alexa was perplexed by the sudden shyness the superhero was displaying. It looked almost out of place, like her muscular arms shouldn’t be used to nervously rub the back of her neck and that her wide shoulders shouldn’t be hunched the way they were now.

“It’s fine, I’ve got great superhero mishap insurance,” Alexa finally replied.

Power Girl smiled then and Alexa swore the Earth stopped turning for a second. She had a smile that could make even the sun jealous, and Alexa hoped it would never leave that beautiful face.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Power Girl replied, “But I really am sorry, I would’ve been here sooner but I didn’t hear you until it was almost too late.”

“Yeah, that’s on me,” it was Alexa’s turn to be sheepish now, “I thought I could handle her until she pulled her energy gun on my pig.”

“Ah, I see. Well, next time, don’t wait so long. I’d hate to think that next time I couldn’t be there to save you.”

Alexa considered her reply for a moment before saying, “That’s okay, I’ll make sure there won’t be a next time. Have a good day, Power Girl.”

Power Girl smiled and nodded, “Okay, then. You have a good day as well Miss…”

“Bliss,” Alexa supplied.

“Have a good day Miss Bliss,” Power Girl repeated before doing a two finger salute and flying out of her living room, thankfully using one of the existing gaping holes.

Alexa seemed in a trance for a moment before sighing, “Now I have to fix my roof. Great.”

\--

After her encounter with Power Girl, Alexa could not stop thinking about her. 

Her dreams were filled with the two of them flying, Power Girl holding her in her big strong arms, her cape removed and wrapped around Alexa’s shoulders for warmth against the wind. And, for a week or so, Alexa did do what she had vowed she would: she stayed out of trouble. But, when those dreams kept getting more and more R rated, Alexa made a decision. 

She was going to throw herself into any dangerous situation she could just to see Power Girl again. That was the level of desperation she was going to stoop to and she was going to be the best damn damsel in distress the world had ever seen. The anti-Meg from Hercules, if you will. No, unlike Meg, she wanted her Herc to save her, over and over and over again, if only to see that smile just one more time.

After she made that decision, she was suddenly super into listening to police radio scanners. Whenever the advice was to walk the other way, she walked towards it. 

A bank robbery? Suddenly she needed a loan. (Power Girl winked at her again that day.) A rogue alien tearing up the Whole Foods on the opposite side of town from her home? Suddenly she just couldn’t live without some organic oil that she couldn’t even remember the name of. (Power Girl had smiled at her that day.) A squad of villains planning on blowing up a dock at the marina where the fish market usually was? Suddenly Alexa needed shrimp desperately. (Power Girl had jokingly flexed at her that day.)

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” Power Girl said while her body lay atop Alexa’s, covering her completely and protecting her from the rubble falling from the cliff Alexa had been hanging out on and just happened to fall off the edge of, “I thought you said you would stay out of trouble.”

The teasing tone in Power Girl’s voice made her think she was caught, so she tried to play it cool, “Guess I’m just a danger magnet.”

“Yeah, sure, danger magnet. It’s not like you’re putting yourself in precarious situations just to be rescued, right?” Power Girl slowly got off of her when it seemed like the rocks were done falling.

“Why would I do that? Who do you think I am?” Alexa bit back, once a stubborn brat always a stubborn brat, no matter how into the excessively attractive superhero you are.

“I’m not really sure, Miss Bliss. I don’t even know your first name. The only thing I know about you is that you have a stubborn streak and you have a pet pig,” Power Girl said with a shrug.

“Alexa. Alexa Bliss. But now that I’ve told you my name, I think I deserve yours,” Alexa said, smirking.

“Very funny, Alexa. Maybe one day you’ll know. You’ll probably find out after our date.”

“Date? What makes you think I want to go on a date with you?” Alexa sassed back.

“Maybe the fact that you threw yourself off this cliff just to see me,” Power Girl smirked at her, “You really didn’t have to do this much. I mean, it was kinda hot to see you try to face the Riott Squad but, all you had to do was ask.”

Alexa’s face burned from embarrassment, “I had just wanted some shrimp and they just so happened to be trying to blow the place, okay?”

Power Girl smiled softly down at her, “Okay. So, are you free Friday night? I was serious about that date.”

Alexa pretended to take her time in considering the proposal, “Yeah Friday sounds good. You already know where I live so I expect to be picked up.”

“Yes ma’am,” Power Girl playfully winked at her before taking a few steps back, “I’ll see you in a few days then,” she said before she shot into the air, leaving Alexa at the bottom of the cliff.

“Great, now I have to walk back to my car. Power Girl is just such a gentleman."

\--

It was Friday afternoon and all of Alexa’s clothing was strewn across her bedroom floor. Alexa had been so stressed that she had actually left work early just to prepare herself for this date tonight. I mean, it wasn’t hard when she was the CEO of a gazillion dollar company and could just take off whenever she wanted; perks of being the boss.

“Why do I literally have nothing to wear,” she whined as she stood ankle deep in clothes.

\--

Charlotte was anxiously pacing around the gym, and it was annoying Sonya to death.

“Charlie, please would you stop pacing? You’re going to wear a trench in the floor, literally,” Sonya complained with an eye roll, “What’s got you so nervous anyway? I know it’s been a pretty slow crime day but c’mon.”

Charlotte stopped and leaned over on the desk Sonya was sitting on the other side of, “It’s not that. Um, I actually have a date tonight.”

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m not sure if I heard that right. I thought I heard you say you have a date tonight,” Sonya teased, “C’mon, tell me everything! Who is she? What does she look like? Do I know her? Do I get to pick your outfit? You need to wear something that shows off those ti-”

“Relax, she’s just someone that I’ve been seeing a lot of lately. Alexa Bliss is her name, and, actually, I have to wear my suit. Because I asked her out as Power Girl.”

“Okay, hold up. You have a date with the Alexa Bliss? Like the owner of only the biggest cosmetic company in the US?”

“Why do you know that?”

“That’s beside the point, the real issue here is that you asked her out as Power Girl. Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking?” Sonya was looking at Charlotte like she was absolutely insane.

Charlotte ran a hand through her blonde mane and sighed, “I’m just so much more confident as Power Girl. I mean, she’s the one who saves the world and the one that everyone depends on. Not some broken girl from a dead planet who can hardly stand to be alone with her thoughts. Charlotte isn’t going to charm a girl on a date, Power Girl is.”

“Listen, Charlie, I’ve known you for quite a while and I know what kind of person you are. You aren’t broken, you just have a few pieces missing, and that’s okay. Sure Power Girl saves the world, but Charlotte changes people’s lives too. 

I see it every single day; the way your clients just light up when they reach a new milestone in their training, and the way you are able to bring out the best in people when they’re in here. People leave here much happier than when they came in and that’s because of you, Charlotte,” Sonya took a deep breath and sighed, “Listen, I’m not advocating for you to tell every pretty girl you meet your secret identity, because the less people that know the better, but tell her. If the date goes well tonight, let her know who you are. I’m sure she’ll love you even more for it.” 

“I… thanks, Son, I think I’ll do that,” Charlotte smiled, feeling infinitely lighter.

“Feet on the ground at work please, Charlie,” Sonya teased as Charlotte realized she’d been floating an inch above the ground in her absent minded glee.  
“Sorry,” Charlotte then moved to leave, “I’ve got to go now, though. Can’t leave a pretty girl waiting.”

“Get ‘em, tiger!” Sonya yelled after her, even though she’d already left. She knew she heard it anyway.

\--

Walking up to Alexa’s front door was way more nerve wracking than Charlotte thought it would be. 

She felt silly, all of a sudden, with her cape blowing in the wind and her red boots taking careful steps up to the front porch. She almost turned around, almost. But then she found her blue gloved hand reaching up and knocking on the door. Her nerves got the best of her, though, and after one light knock she forgot her own otherworldly strength and sent her fist straight through the door.

Charlotte’s eyes widened comically as she pulled her hand out of the door, and, through the hole that her yellow sun fueled fist created in the door, she could see Alexa’s face with nearly the same shocked expression.

“Hi, Alexa! I, um, didn’t mean to break your door. I’m so sorry; what a horrible way to start our date. You know what? I’ll just go, you want me to go, right? I’ll see you around,” Charlotte rambled, clearly in panic mode and retreating off the porch.

Alexa, seeing her hero walking away with her head down, ran to the door and swung it open, “Wait! Power Girl, I don’t want you to go. I can fix the door.”

“You- you don’t? Oh, okay, cool. I’m so glad,” Charlotte said while walking back up the porch.

“You know, for a badass superhero, you’re kind’ve a dork,” Alexa said with barely concealed grin.

“I’m very complex, you’d be surprised,” Charlotte winked, totally catching Alexa by surprise by the extreme shift in confidence, “Are you ready for our date, m’lady?”

Power Girl held out a gloved hand to Alexa, clearly wanting her to take it and let her sweep her off her feet.

“You’re lucky I’m not scared of heights,” Alexa said with a dramatic eye roll.

“I sure hope not,” Charlotte teased and then lifted Alexa bridal style and taking off into the air.

“Oh my god! What are you doing?!” Alexa squealed, surprised by the sudden takeoff.

“Flying you to our date, Lexi. The heights getting to you?” Charlotte continued to tease Alexa as she cradled her in her arms thousands of feet above the ground.

Alexa didn’t dare look down as she settled into Charlotte’s strong arms. She reveled in the feeling, letting herself enjoy being held so gently by a being so powerful. Alexa was pulled from memorizing the contours of Power Girl’s arms as they wrapped around her shoulders by a soft whisper in her ear.

“Hey, if you really are scared, I apologize. It was pretty rash of me to just sweep you off your feet and fly you up here without even asking. And if you’re scared of heights, don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

Alexa had never been spoken to so softly in her life. She could not believe that the ethereal being that was literally flying her through the air and could use a car as a punching bag could be as soft as Power Girl was in this moment. 

She was all soothing whispers and soft smiles, rubbing her thumb back and forth where is rested gently on Alexa’s shoulder. She was so distracted by the difference between her perception of Power Girl and the reality of her that she didn’t even notice them landing.

“We’re here,” Power Girl said shyly, almost nervously.

Alexa was put down on the ground gently, and was finally able to take in her surroundings. Power Girl had taken them to a seemingly secluded section of the California wilderness, atop a hill. The view was breathtaking with the valleys of trees stretching out over the landscape and the untouched sky twinkling with stars.

“This is beautiful,” Alexa whispered, afraid to disturb the peace of the beautiful space they were in.

“Yeah I thought so, too. I wanted to bring you somewhere as beautiful as you.”

“Ugh, don’t be gross,” Alexa said playfully.

That pulled a laugh out of Charlotte, “Well, I really just wanted to bring you out here so we could be alone. I have some stuff I’d like to tell you, and I just wanted it to be away from any possible prying eyes and ears.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t bring me all the way out here to kill me,” Alexa joked as she sat down in the grass on the top of the hill.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny,” Charlotte sat down next to her, “You see that star right there? The one that’s almost red and decently bright? That’s Krypton. The planet is so many light years away that the light from the explosion still hasn’t reached our solar system, so it still looks like it’s there. It’s comforting, you know? To see it out there. But it also sucks because then, eventually, I’ll have to watch my home explode again.”

Alexa sat in silence while Power Girl shared with her. She had already known about Krypton, everyone does. It’s just another fast fact about Power Girl that the media gained from an exclusive interview she did with famed reporter Renee Young, one of the only reporters to ever get a quote from Power Girl, let alone an interview. The shorter blonde had read that interview many times, and knew all about Krypton’s destruction, but it was different hearing the pain in Power Girl’s voice when she spoke about it. 

It was haunting, in a way. Hearing the sole survivor of a dead planet speak about her trauma so casually.

“Thank you, for trusting me with that,” Alexa finally answered after a moment of silence, “God, you must be so strong, to be able to handle what you’ve been through the way you do.”

“I’m really not that strong, Lexi, though I’m flattered you think I am. In reality, I have claustrophobia from being in the pod for eight years, and I deal with the pain of losing my whole world every single day. I’m just Charlotte Flair, a broken gym owner whose only coping mechanism is saving National City in the way that I couldn’t save Krypton,” Charlotte let out a heavy sigh and finally turned towards Alexa, “I hope I can trust you with this, with me.”

Alexa was shocked at the admission Power Girl, Charlotte, just made. Trusting her with her secret identity? That was a huge step and she couldn’t be more grateful for the trust that she was just granted.

“Charlotte Flair,” Alexa tested out the name, “It suits you,” Alexa smiled then, “So, you own a gym?”

“Hey, being National City’s resident badass superhero doesn’t exactly pay the rent,” Charlotte laughed, a huge smile on her face.

\--

Charlotte gently set Alexa down on her front porch the re-secured the cape she’d taken off to keep Alexa warm on the flight back.

“I had an incredible time tonight, Power Girl,” Alexa said with a faint blush.

“Me too, I hope we can do this again sometime,” Charlotte said with a hopeful smile, rubbing the back of her neck with her blue gloved hand, which was clearly a nervous habit for her.

“Oh, we will. I threw myself into danger for weeks, don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easily,” Alexa insisted.

Charlotte huffed out a soft laugh, then looked even more nervous somehow, “Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask, you big dork,” Alexa teased before being lifted into Charlotte’s arms as their lips met.

They continued their passionate liplock until Alexa had to pull away for air, “Damn those super-lungs.”

They both broke into a fit of giggles then, foreheads touching, Alexa’s feet still off the ground as her hero held her in her big, strong arms once again.

When their laughter died down, Alexa spoke again, “Would you like to come in?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

\--

That night, as Alexa lay in the arms of Charlotte Flair, Power Girl, she reveled in the duality of her big spoon. 

She was a woman forged from the light of the sun, cast from a now broken mold, one of a kind. She could crush a man’s skull without breaking a sweat, but tonight those hands were applied so softly, as if Alexa would break if she so much as made contact for too long. She was made of the softest steel, the kind that would gladly bend to Alexa’s touch, but could withstand a dozen bullets no problem. 

And above all, after everything she had been through, Charlotte had come out the other end of it all kinder, softer, and more caring than most humans on this planet. She was a sunshine girl through and through, it was ingrained deeply in her cells, but also in her heart. The sun shone through in every part of Charlotte from her hair to her skin to her perfect smile, and Alexa knew that she was doomed to give everything to see that smile every single day of her life. And she would do it, too, in a heartbeat.

Lying in the arms of Charlotte Flair, Alexa knew that all those close calls, those death traps she’d walked into had been worth it. She would do it all over again, too, just to see that damned smile.

**Author's Note:**

> also if you'd like to see what i picture power girl charlotte looking like, i made some fanart that you can find on my tumblr: sapphicsupergrl


End file.
